Modales
by Anaiisa
Summary: oO Oneshot Oo -Por Kami-sama que Neji Hyuga aprende modales.-Dicho esto, se sumió en sus dulces sueños… .::NEJITEN::.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece… e.e

------------

**OneShot**

**oO Modales Oo**

**----------------------------**

Caminó en silencio muy enojada.

No entendía como podía tener a dos compañeros tan sumamente estúpidos y maleducados. ¿Es que acaso no les habían enseñado modales?

-Tenten… bella flor… lo sentimos mu…

-Cállate Lee.

El otro acompañante no dijo nada. Veía a la chica tan cabreada que decidió seguir y guardar silencio.

Pasaron minutos… Eternos para los dos shinobis, ya que ninguno gesticulaba ni una sola palabra solo por miedo a perder sus vidas esa noche.

-No entiendo como podéis ser tan maleducados… Sobre todo de ti Neji, no me lo esperaba… - habló al fin la castaña. Su tono de voz parecía más calmado.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Fue lee por pasarse de más con la bebida!

-¿Ah no hyuga? ¿Entonces quien fue el que insultó al pobre camarero delante de toda la gente eh? – sonrió cínicamente.

-Ese "pobre" camarero empezó a provocarme…

-Ya basta… fue mi culpa… lo lamento muchísimo Tenten… - reprimió lee.

-Ais… - suspiró ya mas calmada – Que no vuelva a pasar ¿vale Lee?

Lee sonrió – ¡Claro bella flor! Si me disculpan me marcho ya. ¡Buenas noches! – y desapareció.

Tenten se quedó mirando al rastro de humo que dejó Lee al marcharse y reaccionó cuando vio alejarse al genio sin decir ni una sola palabra. O al menos ella no escuchó nada.

-Neji! ¿Es que acaso no vas a decir nada?

-Hn… Buenas noches Tenten.

La Kunoichi levantó una ceja. ¿Puede haber alguien más arrogante y maleducado en el mundo? No. En ese aspecto, Neji Hyuga se llevaba todos los puntos.

Tenten suspiró de nuevo, cansada, caminando dirección a su humilde apartamento. Una vez llegado, entró y se tumbó en la cama. No tenía ni ganas de quitarse su prenda, cerró los ojos y murmuró:

-Por Kami-sama que Neji Hyuga aprende modales.

Dicho esto, se sumió en sus dulces sueños…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se levantó de lo más animada. Había soñado vestida de princesa, en un hermoso palacio donde las flores eran todas azul celeste con tonos amarillos. En una de las habitaciones, estaba ella apoyada en una terraza enorme que daba a unas maravillosas vistas de todo el reino. De repente, divisó a un bello príncipe cabalgando sobre un caballo blanco. El hombre, con una mirada plateada, sonrió a la princesa e hizo una reverencia. La princesa sonrió. Era el chico más galán, guapo y apuesto que había visto en su vida. Si, ese chico era el hyuga.

-Lástima que solo fuera un sueño.

Se acomodó el peinado, sus típicos moños, y salió en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Hoy era el día perfecto para convertir en Hyuga Neji todo un hombre derecho.

-Buenos días chicos! –

Lee y Neji la observaron. Parecía estar muy contenta a pesar de lo que pasó la noche anterior… No quisieron decir nada respecto a ese tema.

-Buenos días florecita!

-Ohayo Tenten…

-Etto… - empezó a buscar con la mirada- ¿y Gai-sensei?

-Gai-sensei y yo tenemos una misión! El me debe estar esperando en el despacho de Tsunade-sama. He venido a despedirme. – dijo Lee muy entusiasta.

-Oh… cuídense vale?

-Por supuesto Tenten! – dicho esto abrazó a su amiga.

Neji solo los vio. Algo dentro de el le molestó.

Lee desapareció de la vista dando brincos y cantando canciones, a lo que la morena se quedó un poco loca. Ahora empezaba su misión.

-Neeejiiii…. - su voz sonaba cantarina y dulce.

Al hyuga se le erizó la piel.

-¿Qué pasa? – midió sus palabras… a veces aquella chica le daba miedo.

-Hoy tú y yo tenemos que hacer unas cuantas cositas…

Oh dios, el chico prodigio ya estaba asustado. Nunca se sabe que es lo que se propone la maestra de armas, sobre toco si le concierne a él.

-Que.. Que cosas… - su voz sonaba suave.

-Vas a aprender a comportarte y a ser un hombre respetuoso y caballeroso. Voy hacer de ti un hombre de provecho!

El hyuga se tranquilizó. Pensó que iba a ser peor. Lo único que tenía que hacer era negarse y así le dejaría tranquilo.

-¿Tengo cara de querer jugar contigo? – contestó aburrido, pero de inmediato se arrepintió cuando su compañera sacaba unos cuantos kunais y lo amenazaba terriblemente.

-Estás loca… - bufó

-Vamos Neji… después de todo luego me lo agradecerás.

Dicho esto, el hyuga no tuvo mas derecho que aceptar… después de todo, no tenía otra cosa que hacer…

-----------------------------------------------------

Caminaron por las calles de konoha. Ella reía y hablaba mientras que él solo escuchaba. Tenía miedo por lo que se proponía Tenten. Nunca se esperaban buenas cosas de aquella mujer loca.

-Primera lección… "_Aprender a sonreír, independientemente de tu temperamento." _

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres tonto? Que tienes que sonr...

-Vale, vale lo he captado… - murmuró.

Hubo un silencio. La gente pasaba felizmente por las calles. Tenten se quedó mirando al chico, esperando una reacción de él. Este solo se quedó dubitativo.

Iba a decir algo, cuando de repente ocurrió un milagro.

Neji hyuga el cubito de hielo estaba sonriendo.

Sí, SONRIENDO. Aunque sea fingidamente, pero estaba sonriendo, lo había conseguido! Y muy fácilmente por cierto… Las personas que pasaban por ahí también se quedaron atónitas y se oyeron murmuros como: "_Quién es esa chica? Le ha hecho sonreír!_" o "_Oh dios! Hyuga-sama está enfermo!_" o también "_Es el fin del mundo._"

Mientras, Neji maldecía a todos los dioses por haber hecho semejante barbaridad. ÉL que no se dejaba manipular por nadie lo estaba haciendo con su compañera y mejor amiga Tenten.

-¿Contenta? – dijo aún sonriendo falsamente con un tic en el ojo.

Sorprendida. –Si… - y le dedicó una de sus mayores sonrisas.

Él se sonrojo levemente, se veía hermosa.

-Sigamos! – exclamo animada la castaña.

Retomaron el camino, y varios de los ciudadanos saludaban a los chicos. La única que respondía a los saludos era Tenten.

-Segunda lección…"_Tener el hábito de saludar_".

-Hn…

No pararon, siguieron andando, mientras ella miraba de reojo a ver si hacía algo. Y si, se pudo apreciar por primera vez en la vida alzar la mano del hyuga en modo de saludo.

Pero lo malo es que a la joven que le había saludado se desmayó siendo atendida por la gente de alrededor.

Tenten se pasó la mano por la nuca, y jaló a Neji para llevárselo lejos.

-¿Y ahora que he hecho? ¿No se supone que tenía que saludar?

-Jeje, si, pero no sabía que iba a ver "accidentes"…

-Seguro que se desmayó por el calor... – contestó secamente el chico.

-Si… seguro…- gotita.

Cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos, no supieron como pero llegaron al puesto de Ramen favorito del Uzumaki.

-¿Entramos? Demasiadas emociones por ahora… - preguntó la castaña.

-Bien…

Neji se ofreció a correr la cortina y ofrecer paso a Tenten. Esta contenta de cómo progresaba el joven, decidió en invitarle a un tazón.

-¡Valla! Neji y Tenten! ¿Qué hacéis pareja? Venís a comer en plan cita ttebayo? No entiendo que ves en alguien como Neji, Tenten…

Naruto estaba muerto.

-¡Idiota! – exclamaron ambos.

Tenten se dio cuenta de su error.

-Espera Neji! – lo detuvo antes de que su mano llegase a la cara del rubio. Naruto suspiró aliviado. A veces tenía que cerrar esa bocota. – Tercera lección… _"vigilar el tono de tus palabras para no ofender al otro."_

¿Y eso que importaba ahora? Ese Uzumaki era un entrometido e idiota que se merecía golpearlo y más.

-Grr… - miró a Naruto, demostrando en su cara "luego me las pagaras" para luego sentarse, dejando un sitio en medio de los dos a la chica.

Hubo un silencio.

Naruto estaba muy nervioso, tanto que no tenía ni valor para pedir su quinta taza de ramen.

-Bueno Na… - procedió la castaña.

-Me voy hasta luego! – y salió echando chispas.

-Pero… ¿y ahora que le pasa? Le iba a preguntar si quería que le invitase… en fin.

Ya listo sus boles de ramen, dio unas gracias y procedió a comer ese esquistoso Ramen. En ningún otro lugar hacían el mejor Ramen que en el Ichikaru. Estaba disfrutando de la comida, hasta que algo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Un sonido.

El sonido de absorber.

Si, Neji Hyuga era un escandaloso al comer.

-Ah…-suspiró resignada – lección cuarta… "_Saber comportarse al tomar los alimentos_"

-¿Ah? Que tiene de malo mi forma de comer "señorita"? – se defendió.

-Pues que eres muy r-u-i-d-o-s-o.

-Maldita sea Tenten…

-¿Decías hyuga? – este se calló al ser amenazado con los palillos.

-Nada.

Otro silencio…. Tan silencio que Neji "evitaba" hacer ruiditos para no molestar a la chica.

Terminaron de comer, y Neji se ofreció en pagar la cuenta, ignorando los reproches de Tenten.

-Gracias Neji…- se sonrojó. Nunca pensaba que iba a lograr que Neji fuera más "social".

-Hn.. De nada…- la miró - ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Mmmm… déjame pensar… ¿al parque? – sonrió.

-Está bien.

Caminaron hacia el parque… miles de parejas se reunían allí para demostrar su amor, pasear, dar envidia… Tenten maldijo. No debería haber decidido ir allí, ahora se encontraba incomoda.

Neji se percató de la reacción de Tenten, así que temeroso, alzó su hombro en señal que le cogiese. Se sonrojó por el acto que el mismo no sabía ni porqué lo hacía.

Pero mayor fue la sorpresa de Tenten. Estaba bien "educar" a Neji, pero ese gesto significaba más para ella. Sobre todo si una está enamorada. Sin más palabras, ella aceptó, sonrojada, con la vista baja para ocultarlo.

Algo por dentro le recorrió al genio. Tenerla así, como marcando lo que es suyo ante la mirada de muchos le hacía sentirse muy bien, sobre todo si era ella en especial a la que llevaba.

Se sentaron en un banco, en frente de los columpios donde los más pequeños se divertían con bobadas… Después de todo eran niños.

-Neji… Nunca as pensado tener a alguien con el que compartir el resto de tus días? En alguien en quien aferrarte cuando no pases tus mejores días? Alguien que te espere en casa cuando llegas de una misión… alguien a quien… - se calló. ¿Qué demonios hacía diciéndole esas cosas a Neji? Se sentía estúpida! Ahora si la había cagado pero bien! Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no delante de él. Se levantó en posición de irse, pero alguien le sujeto del brazo y la volvió a sentar.

-…Si, alguien a quien amar... Asta ahora siempre he pensado en estar solo, no necesitaba a nadie, pero me di cuenta que no puedo vivir así… ya sabes…

Valla, eso si que fue sorprendente… ¿Dónde aprendió todo eso?

Sacándola de su trance, un niño se había sentado al lado de su compañero sin ninguno darse cuenta. Neji lo miró extrañado.

-Disculpe señor…

-Mm?

-¿Usted es idiota?

POF! Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

Neji se quedó mudo. Criatura… el pobre niño no sabía con quién se había metido

-¿Qué? – pudo gesticular el hyuga.

-Que si usted es idiota. Tiene a una hermosa chica en frente tuya, y ni siquiera le ha dado un beso desde que llevamos mirándolos.

Eso ya fue el colmo. Iba a contestarle a ese engreído metiche niño amellado, cuando de repente Tenten estalló a carcajadas muy fuertes, tanto que hasta Tsunade-sama se había despertado de su quinta siesta del día.

El niño aprovechó y escapó con sus amigos.

Neji la miró mal. Tenten seguía tronchándose ella sola. Pequeñas lágrimas le caían por su dulce rostro.

Ya no aguantaba más. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, si la besó, pero no para hacerla callar si no porque el niño, a pesar de ser un entrometido, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-Lección quinta… "_Ser consciente que las carcajadas en una mujer la hacen parecer vulgar" –_susurró el genio dejando sus apetitosos labios.

Ella, sorprendida no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Acaso me vas a enseñar modales hyuga?

----------------------------------------

**N/A: **Juas juas! Un beso algo raro pero en fiiin!

Por un mundo más NejiTen!

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
